The Secret
by SlytherinIntrovert
Summary: The boys both have a crush on Hermione and are trying to win her affection. The only problem is that she only has feelings for one of them. What will happen to the other? Will he find someone new?


It was their third year at Hogwarts and Hermione was going crazy. She was going from class to class, studying in all of her free time and also trying to hang out with the boys. Especially Harry. Hermione told those two fools everything except for one thing...that she had a crush on the boy who lived.

"Hey Mione!" Harry shouts across the Great Hall as Hermione twists in an attempt to locate him. Ron was with him and there were crowds of people filling up the Hall as it was time for supper. Trying hard not to show her blushing cheeks, she waved and quickly turned to sit at the Gryffindor table across from Ginny. As she sat down her mind went oblivious to everything around her including her friend trying to talk to her. She had her mind on Harry, a shirtless Harry who just happened to be ripped. Her daydreaming was stopped abruptly when Harry and Ron sat down and were shaking her to bring her back to the world on the "Never Gonna Happen". She liked him but she knew that it was an unrequited love. He just liked someone else and that someone else just happened to be her best friend and Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley. After she re-entered the real world she heard all of the chatter about the wanted posters that were put up all around Diagon Alley and The Leaky Cauldron with the picture of Sirius Black. She was tired of it and once Ron brought up the ministry talking about ti, she stood up and started for the common room in an attempt to escape it all. Hermione didn't think that he should've ended up in Azkaban, she didn't think that he did anything that would've placed him in that horrible place.

"Hey does anyone know why Hermione left in a hurry?" Harry asks. "No" was the reponse he got from Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Neville. He looked towards the way that Hermione had left and got up to follow her. He ran to try and catch up to her and figure out what was wrong.

After finding her in the common room, he headed her way with a worried look in his eyes and a warming smile on his face. "Mione what's wrong? Why did you leave so quickly? You didn't even get anything to eat." was what he said as he sat down and handed her a cupcake that he snatched from the dessert plates. He knew they were one of her favourites and he hoped that it would cheer her up a little. She looked up at him with tears rolling down her face and a forced smile as she accepted the little cake. "Hermione are you all right?" he pushed out in a softer voice trying not to make it any worse. "Yeah, I'm fine Harry..." she sniffled as more tears fell off of her eyes. He tried to hug her but instead she moved her head and kissed him. Baffled by what just happened he kissed her back.

Hermione pulled back apologizing profusely and started to head up to her dormitory. She had only made it up a few steps before she felt someone's fingers wrap around hers. "I know a place if you want to talk about it" he whispered tickling the back of her neck. She turned around and nodded with a faint smile starting to appear on her tear covered face. She walked with Harry, hand in hand, to a secluded room in the castle that used to hold the Mirror of Erised. She told him what was wrong and how she thought that Sirius was innocent and how it wasn't fair. She told him how she has liked him since they met on the train on their way to Hogwarts before their first year and how she has been bottling up all of her emotions because she didn't know how he felt about her.

He looked at her and smiled after hearing everything. After managing to calm her down about the stuff with Sirius, he gave her a hug and wiped away her tears. He took his hand and brushed one of her amber curls behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her again. "Wait Harry. I thought you liked Ginny." she said confused. "I like you. I just didn't want Ron to know so I acted as if I liked his sister instead." he answered happily. "Ron likes you too and he is our friend, plus I thought that you liked him not me so I backed off." "Oh, well in that case kiss me" she replied with a laugh. She wasn't expecting him to actually do it but he did. Mid-kiss Harry whispered in Hermione's ear "We can't tell Ron yet".

About a half hour later they were back in the common room sitting next to each other on one of the couches. Hermione was fast asleep on Harry's shoulder by the time that Ron got back. Ron walked in and saw the amber haired girl lying on his best friend's shoulder. "Harry what the hell, you know I like her" Ron huffed with a hurt expression. "Ron she just fell asleep, relax I didn't do anything." His voice was calm and quiet. "Oh, sorry" his quiet response had a hint of sadness in it and Harry could hear it. It was around 11:45pm and Harry was getting tired and so was Ron. "Why don't you head up to the dormitory, I'm gonna take her to the girls dormitory and make sure she doesn't drift off and slip down the stairs on her way there. Ron nods and heads up the stairs without turning back.

Harry nudges her, stirring her awake with a soothing voice. "Hey, I think it is time for you to head to bed" he says with a slight laugh. They get to the entrance of the girl's dormitory and gives her a kiss on her temple as he smiles and says goodnight on his way up to his dormitory. "Goodnight" he hears as he reaches the steps.


End file.
